


Future Plans

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Children, Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Prompt: Chika often plays with children on the playground. You then likes to look at her and dreaming about living with her and having a family.





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, You wants it so bad. XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~

It began about a month ago. You brought Chika out to the neighbourhood park for a slow walk where they just chat or enjoy each other’s presence with their hands intertwined. On the third day of their naturistic and relaxing date, Chika and You were invited to play with the children on the playgrounds, the two fellow fun advocates couldn’t say no so they ended up running and working up a sweat like they were twenty years younger.

Today, however, You decided to sit by the bench to watch over Chika playing tag with the kids at the playground. She kind of noticed on the fifth day that the orangehead’s laughter has a way of tugging at her heart and making her look which of course, results in the athlete to be caught by one of the children in their little game of tag. You wanted a silent moment or two to ponder about her growing feelings for Chika once again.

Chika waves at You from the top of the slide. “You sure you don’t want to join us, You-chan~?”

The ash-brunette smiles and returns the wave. “Nah, run wild, Chika-chan.”

The orangehead laughs and turns back to the children scattered about the playground; hiding behind ladders or staircases and slides, excitedly anticipating when the tagger will strike. “I’m gonna catch all you little youngins for dinner! Wahaha!”

The children squealed when Chika rushed pass the bridge noisily and clambered down the staircase attached to the playground. “I’m gonna get you~~”

You rests her back against the bench, a smile naturally on her lips as she watched her girlfriend, Chika running about, laughter mixed with the small children and Chika pouting adorably but determinedly when the kids managed to dodge and escape Chika’s grasp.

_If we had children too…_

_Laughter filled the living room as Chika lifts her child up into the air for a few seconds before putting the child back down and hugging said child tightly while chuckling. “I’ve caught you now~ There’s no escape from Mummy-Chika!”_

_You wraps her arms around her wife and child and easily lifts the two, causing them to both shriek and laugh at the same time. “And I’ve caught the both of you. Haha!”_

_“Ahh, Mama-You is cheating with her strength!” Chika pretends to complain though her ginormous smile gave her joy away._

_You chuckles and spins her family round and round and round…_

You covers her reddening face with a hand as she adjusted her sight back to the view of the playground instead of her humble future home made with Chika.

_Gods, that was embarrassing… Kids with Chika-chan..?_

You could feel her face heating up considerably as she seriously considered having a family with Chika in the near future.

_Being Chika’s wife…_

_“I’m off to work!” Chika announces as she slips on her leather shoes, a perfect match with the suit she was wearing._

_You walks over from the living room, passing Chika her bento. “Here, and…” You gives Chika a peck on the lips which Chika gleefully leaned into. “Take care outside.”_

_Chika chuckles and gives a mock salute to her caring wife. “I’ll be back by six!”_

_You waves Chika goodbye with a sweet, loving smile even after the door shuts…_

You buries her blushing face in her hands and muffles her groans of embarrassment with her hands too.

_W-Wh-What am I thinking of?? And shouldn’t I be the one working?_

You holds her reddened face in her hands while shaking from left to right for about five minutes before her heart finally calmed down a little and she looks back to the playground. Now a child was the one chasing after the other kids and Chika. Chika who was still wide smiles, shining ruby eyes and beautiful orange hair that made You’s heart accelerate a little quicker just from one look.

_We could wear matching couple clothing…_

_“And~ It’s done!” You cheers before rushing over to her baby’s room. “Look what Mama-You made for you!” You brandishes the adorable animal pyjama in her hand up for her child to see, or more specifically, the adorable Uchicchi pyjama._

_“Uchicchi!” Her child coos and runs over for a closer look and wanting to touch it._

_You chuckles and helps her child change into the Uchicchi pyjama with the head as a hoodie that the child can pull over on top. “You look perfect…” You’s eyes was sparkling with pride for her handiwork and her child’s adorableness._

_Chika walks over with a smirk. “First you made us both wear Uchicchi printed t-shirts…and now you dress our child up as a mini Uchicchi… The things I let you do, dear You-chan~” Chika teases._

_You’s cheeks turn  slightly pink and gives her wife a soft glare. “Hey. You agreed that we can have Uchicchi in our lives even after marriage!”_

_Chika laughs and places her hands on You’s shoulder. “Of course~ Our child loves Uchicchi too, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”_

_Chika winks and You pouts; Chika just loves teasing her so much, and even after so many years together, she just can’t help but be teased; it makes her fall in love with Chika more each time and just seeing Chika’s smile makes living through the tease all the more worth it too._

You stands abruptly; back straight, face redder than before, lips a straight line, and feeling faint. You sits back down and lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

_Uchicchi_ _… Chika-chan… Our child… What am I fantasizing about? Sheesh…_

You lifts her head to check the situation of the playground once again and she sees Chika playing on the slides with one of the boys. You smiles a lopsided smile.

_Chika-chan sure has a lot of energy…_

_“And now dinner is ready for when Chika-chan returns home.” You places the final dish on the dining table with a proud smile; she truly enjoys whipping up delicious, love-filled meals for her wife._

_The sound of keys jingling and the door opening got You’s attention and she skips over to the front door still clad in her pink, frilly apron and hair tied in a low ponytail to the side._

_“Welcome home, Chika-chan~” You greets with a mega-watt smile._

_“I’m home, You-chan…” Chika greets, and grins as she looks at what her wife is wearing._

_You continues, “Would you like…dinner? …A bath? Or… …”_

“You-chan! You-chan! Youuuuuuu-channnnnn!”

“WAH! What?” You blinks back to reality after Chika called for the fifteenth time.

_C-Chika-chan?_

“What are you daydreaming about, You-chan?”

“Eh- I- Er- I wasn’t…day…daydreaming _…about having a family with you…”_ You averts making eye contact with Chika as she mumbles her true intentions.

_If Chika-chan knows I won’t be able to sleep tonight… with all her teasing she’s gonna do to me…_

“Oh, you totally were daydreaming! Right, Hiro-kun?” Chika had her hands to her waist, confident she caught her girlfriend daydreaming just moments ago.

The young boy Chika was playing with nods vigorously before pointing at You, imitating Chika’s smug smile. “You-onee-chan was daydreaming.”

You flinches backwards for being called out by not only her girlfriend but by the five-year-old child too. “Ahh, alright. I was daydreaming…”

Chika and Hiro both opened their eyes wider, obviously curious to hear about what You might have daydream about.

_Chika-chan is just like a child sometimes…_

You grins playfully. “…about catching all of you at one go! Roar!” You threw her hands up in the air to scare Chika and Hiro into a run before she got up to run after them with a huge smile.

_Maybe I could try hinting Chika-chan about our future later…_

You catches Chika in the next minute, hugging the orangehead tightly while laughing in Chika’s ears, cheekily whispering “I love you” before running off. “You’re it~”

Chika’s cheeks explode into a deep shade of red from her girlfriend’s warm hold and sweet nothing that came out of the blue. “Mou! You-chan! I’ll get you back!”

You laughs as she hurried the kids around the playground. “Catch me if you can~”

_I’d love to play in the playground with our own kids someday, Chika-chan._

You smiles to herself; her heart is ready to tell Chika of her future plans with her girlfriend. And she’s sure Chika would love that plan too.   

**Author's Note:**

>  **The 18th is supposed to be a special ChikaYou kind of day right? OwO**  
>  **Ahh, regardless, ChikaYou is every day~ hahas. XD**  
>  **It’s more than a thousand words~ So I decided to share this as a new story~ :P**  
>  **I hope everyone enjoyed this! XD**  
>  **And it would be awesome if you told me which part you like~ XD hehe~**
> 
>  
> 
> **See you next story!**


End file.
